Douloureuse mélancolie
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Des souvenirs pas très heureux, et une jeune fille qui essaie de s'en remettre...


Je suis tellement seule, et triste... Chez moi personne ne me comprends, ils sont tous lЮ Ю me regarder et Ю me reprocher toutes mes erreurs.

J'aspire simplement Ю une vie stable, avec un boulot pas trop mal, un mari aimant qui me protХgerai et Йtre enfin heureuse. Je suis constamment seule, donc

j'ai trop de temps pour rИflИchir Ю ma vie, Ю mes erreurs et Ю se que je voudrais refaire dans ma vie. Par exemple je voudrais avoir ИtИ ИduquИe avec une

philosophie de fort, dans le sens ou j'aurais pu me dИfendre quand tous les autres Ю l'Иcole m'insultaient et qu'ils me dИmolissaient psychologiquement,

arrivИ Ю un point ou j'avais peur d'aller Ю l'Иcole et que je m'en rendais malade. C'est plus ou moins la dure loi de la jungle, mais la jungle des enfants

bЙtes, mИchants et surtout cruels.

- Souvenir -

Je me souviens une fois j'Иtais dans la cour de rИcrИ, j'Иtais assise contre le rebord d'une fenЙtre avec les pieds sur le dossier d'un banc, et je pleurais.

Pour cacher mes larmes, j'avais pris l'habitude de baisser la tЙte, de ne jamais parler pour ne pas que quelqu'un entende les tremblements de ma voix. Ce

jour lЮ, j'avais un livre dans les mains, ce qui ne changeait pas de mes habitudes puisque j'adorais lire (ce qui n'a pas changИ !), j'avais de grosses

larmes qui m'obstruaient la vue, ce qui m'empЙchait de suivre les mots qui dansaient sur les pages. D'un coup une petite fille d'environ deux ans de moins

que moi (j'avais 13-14ans, donc je devais Йtre en 3Хme ou 4Хme annИe) est arrivИ et m'a demandИ si j'allais bien, et pourquoi je pleurais... Sur le coup

j'Иtais trХs secouИ et surprise que quelqu'un que je ne connaissais mЙme pas me demdande ce qui n'allait pas, je l'avais rassurИ brievement en lui disant

que ce n'Иtait rien, mais en rИalitИ ce n'Иtait pas rien. S'Иtait enfait un groupe de ma classe, filles et garГons mИlangИs, qui m'avaient encore insultИ

et Гa avait ИtИ une fois de trop. Evidemment, je pleurais un bon coup et ensuite j'Иtais repartis pour les ignorИs et encaisser une centaine de vannes

toute plus mИchante les une que les autres. Mais je crois que ce qui me pesais le plus, s'Иtait la distance qu'il y'avait entre le monde et moi, entre les

autres et moi, entre ELLE et moi...

- Fin du souvenir -

Il faut savoir qu'ELLE, c'est et c'Иtait LA fille la plus mИchante, peste, cruelle, hypocrite et pИtasse que le monde (enfin mon monde) n'ai jamais connu.

Son prИnom Иtait L... et j'en ai tellement bavИ avec elle, que j'ai pensИ plus d'une fois au suicide, de diverse maniХre. DИjЮ je pensais que s'Иtait un

acte trХs lache, et je pensais Ю ma famille, et puis un jour quelqu'un ma accusИ d'avoir dit que je m'Иtais fait taper. Alors lЮ, s'Иtait pire que tous,

j'avais encore plus d'attaque verbale contre moi, et dans les couloirs c'est limite si je ne me faisait pas piИtiner et pousser dans les escaliers. A partir

de ce jour lЮ, j'ai du aller Ю quelques sИances chez un psy pour parler de mes problХmes, mais s'Иtait hilarant parce que rien de la regarder j'explosais

de rire, Ю partir de ce moment lЮ j'ai dis : c'est finie, je jure que je vais me dИfendre pour ne plus jamais retourner la voir, et pour Йtre enfin libИrИ.

Le meilleur c'est que sa a fonctionnИ, entre le moment ou on a dИcidИ de chercher un psy (janvier) et le moment ou j'y suis allИe (juin) un changement Ю

opИrИ, et arrivИe Ю la rentrИ de ma 5Хme annИe je me suis enfin Иpanouie, libИrИe, et j'ai trouvИ de superbes et super ami(e)s qui sont devenus toute ma vie.

J'ai tant d'autre mauvais souvenir comme celui ci, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, si j'ai dИcris celui ci c'est pour que tous ceux qui sont, ou qui

ont ИtИ les laissИs pour contre, les exclus... dite vous que ce n'est pas Ю vous de vous rabaisser mais Ю eux de s'Иlever Ю votre niveau. Ne laissez jamais

personne decider pour vous que vous devez Йtre seul et exclu

Voila Гa vous Ю plus? je sais c'est pas une super histoire mais j'aime racontИ des histoires triste mais malheureusement vraies. Sinon si Гa vous Ю plu, je

peux continuer Ю raconter (si quelqu'un le demande, on sait jamais! XD), et peut Йtre qui sais? que Гa va devenir une superbe histoire...

Votre trХs dИvouИe, Dragonia Malefoy 


End file.
